Two Lives
by Namassuki
Summary: Roxas is Riku's best friend. Sora is Axel's best friend. They met in the camp and decided to switch their lives for a while. Little did they know, their life is going to change...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

In a dense forest, there was a camp, taking place especially for both Destiny and Twilight Kingdom. Students from both Kingdoms took anticipation in joining the summer vacation in camp where they played and enjoyed the games provided by the manager of the camp. The girls and boys really enjoyed it as well as Roxas and Sora, two of the boys anticipated the camp.

Roxas came from Destiny Kingdom while Sora came from Twilight Kingdom. Roxas has a young sister while Sora had an older brother. They both had different personalities. Roxas is a very serious boy with a mature attitude while Sora is cheerful boy with an attitude of ten years old boy. Roxas is much cleverer and muscular than Sora though Sora is much active than Roxas.

Even though they both came from different kingdoms and had different personalities, but when people looked at them, no one would believe it. They would think that both of them were actually a twin. This was because they both looked alike. They had chubby face, beautiful blue eyes and spiky hairs, though Roxas had blonde hair while Sora had brown hair.

It was probably because of their similarity in appearance, they both becoming closer and soon a best friend.

"You know, tomorrow will be the day we leave the camp," Sora said, sad. Roxas noticed the sad tone from his new best friend and could not help but to smile weakly.

"I know."

"…I wish we can be spend more time. It's boring back in Twilight," Sora pouted.

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" Roxas asked.

"I want to…but it's boring going back to Twilight, especially to Axel."

"Ah, your best friend," Roxas said. Sora nodded. "You told me he's weird."

"Yes. But he is fun. I like to hang out with him but I get tired of what we did everyday," Sora said.

"Heh. Probably not as boring as what I always do with my best friend," Roxas said.

"You mean Riku? What are you talking about? You said he is very famous! I'm sure it's very fun to be with a famous person everyday!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas snorted.

"Yeah? You don't know what we did everyday," Roxas said.

"I'm sure not as crazy as mine," Sora said.

"Yeah? Then try to be in my place," Roxas said. Sora opened his mouth, and then closed them. Roxas watched as Sora furrowed his eyebrows and a huge grin formed over Sora's cute face. "Okay, I don't like that grin."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Sora asked. Roxas quirked his eyebrow. "You see Roxas, we both look the same and most of the boys and girls in the camp sometimes got us wrong. They thought you are me and me are you…" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. When realization of what Sora was trying to tell him hit his head, his eyes widened.

"You can't be serious…" Roxas said. Sora smirked.

"It would be fun, don't you think?" Sora asked. Roxas thought about it for a very long time before he smirked.

"You know this will be difficult for both of us," Roxas said. Sora shrugged.

"I just want to try a new thing. Besides, I really want to see your best friend and have a fun with him," Sora said. Roxas chuckled.

"Just don't cry once you know him," Roxas said. Sora blinked.

"What do you mean by that?"

--------------------------------

Therefore, the next day, they both switched their clothes and their life. While Roxas followed Sora's brother who looked so grumpy and kept staring at him for all the time, Sora went to follow Roxas's nice and handsome brother who kept watching him for the whole time. It seemed both brothers of Roxas and Sora did not realize that both Roxas and Sora had switched.

"What happened to your hair?" Sora's brother asked Roxas while he was driving. Roxas took a seat at the passenger seat, looking ever so boring.

"I dyed it," Roxas replied lazily while looking out at the window. Sora's brother quirked his eyebrow.

"You know father will get piss off once he saw you like this," Sora's father said. Roxas looked at his new best friend's brother lazily before he snorted.

"Like I care," Roxas said. Sora's brother frowned.

'_What is wrong with him?'_

Meanwhile, in Roxas's car, Sora was sitting on the passenger seat next to Roxas's brother. Occasionally Sora looked at Roxas's handsome brother only to blush whenever Roxas's brother looked at him and smiled. "What is it, Roxas? Do you want something?" Roxas's brother asked. Sora shook his head, blushing red.

"N-Nothing," Sora said. Roxas's brother quirked his eyebrow.

"Are you all right? You're flushing very red."

"I-I'm fine," Sora replied.

"And you kept stammering. Are you sure? You have never stammered before," Roxas's brother said.

"I'm fine! I am fine! Don't worry about me," Sora said then grinned widely. Roxas's brother stared at him in awe and shock before he chuckled. "W-What?"

"Your hair, what have you done with it?" Roxas's brother said as he touched Sora's brown hair.

"Uh…I dyed it?" Sora replied, unsure.

"Oh? I hope father will not scream once he saw your hair," Roxas's brother said. Sora sweatdropped.

'_I just hope he will not not recognize me…'_

--------------------------------

The next day, they both got to their best friend's house. Sora arrived in a very large as castle house while Roxas arrived in an average house. Ignoring the strange feeling in his heart, Roxas entered the average-sized house and looked around the inside in caution. He did not know but somehow he had a feeling something bad is going to happen in the next seconds.

"You're home," a brown-haired middle-aged man said as he descended the stairs.

"I'm home," Roxas said sarcastically. The man quirked his eyebrow.

"What did you do to your hair?" The man asked.

"I dyed it," Roxas replied.

"And why is that?" The man asked.

"Because I like this color," Roxas said. The man stared hard on Roxas for a very long time that Roxas thought the man might suspected something. When the man turned around and went upstairs, he sighed in relieve. Then he looked at Sora's brother who was lifting Roxas's bag. "I will bring that bag to my room," Roxas said. Sora's brother glanced at him.

"Do you know where your room is?" he asked. Roxas frowned.

"Of course I know. This is my house," Roxas replied, smiling. Sora's brother stared at Roxas for a long time before he put down the bag.

"Good then. Enjoy searching for it," Sora's brother said before he went upstairs. Roxas sighed in relief.

'_Shit. Does he know?'_

"Oh, by the way," Sora's brother stopped at the middle stairs and looked at him. "Axel will be here in any minute," he said then vanished at the corner. Roxas stared when suddenly his heart pumping loud. He had this feeling when he was about to meet Sora's brother, but not as loud as right now. He wondered what made him feel such, when then he heard a ring bell from the door.

He went to get the door and opened it to reveal a tall red-haired man. A moment of breathtaking took place as he stared at the redhead man whom he had never seen before. But the redhead man already caught his eyes as well as his breathe. His breaths almost stopped when the redhead man smirked wide.

"Sora!" The redhead man suddenly squealed and hugged him instantly.

"W-What the?"

"I miss you, boy!" the man squealed and hugged him tighter than before.

"Y-You! W-What the hell! L-Let me go!" Roxas shouted then pushed the redhead and glared at him. "Y-You pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing and who the hell are you!?" Roxas screamed. The redhead man stared at Roxas in shock before he laughed.

"What? Already forgotten about me, Sora?" The redhead man asked as he stood up. Roxas quirked his eyebrow. "Aww man…after three months of summer vacation in the camp, you already have forgotten about your best friend!? Jeez! You are as stupid as I always said to you!"

'_Wait…don't tell me he is…'_ Roxas's eyes turned wide in horror. "Y-You…Axel," Roxas composed himself.

"Yes, it's me! Sora, dude, I almost thought you are not Sora if you forgot about my name!" Axel stated then swung his arm over Roxas's neck. "Welcome back, friend." Roxas sighed.

'_I think I'm going to live in hell…'_

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sora was having a dinner in Roxas's house with Roxas's brother, sister and father. He eyed all of them. Roxas's brother, Cloud, had blonde hair like Roxas as well as blue eyes. Same goes for the sister whom he found out the name was Namine who had beautiful golden hair and gorgeous blue eyes while Roxas's father had short blonde hair and mustache and deep blue eyes.

"Roxas, what have you done with your hair?" Namine asked.

"Uh…I dyed it," Sora replied.

"Why?" Roxas's father who just screamed ten minutes ago when he saw Sora's hair, asked.

"Well…um…I like the color," Sora said.

"I thought you like blue," Cloud said. Sora sweatdropped.

"W-Well, brown is better on me," Sora said.

"Okay…" Cloud said then resumed eating. After a few minutes of silent during dinner, their house's bell ringing loudly across the house. "Oh, that must be Riku," Cloud said. Sora stopped eating and stared at Cloud. "Why don't you get it?"

"M-Me?" Sora asked. _'Riku…isn't that Roxas's best friend? Oh shit!'_ Sora suddenly panics without reason. So far, he managed to get through Roxas's family eyes security of his identity but he was not sure of Roxas's best friend. Who knew Roxas's best friend was a very intent kind of person and knew instantly that he was not Roxas. Without him realizing it, he had already gone to the door and opened it.

"Roxas?" He looked at the owner of the voice and had his heart stopped at the sight of the person standing before him. The most beautiful silver hair he had ever seen and the deepest yet gorgeous aqua eyes he had ever seen before. A tall handsome as well as gorgeous man was standing before him, staring at him intently with his eyes. Sora held his breath as he stared at the intense eyes.

"R-Riku?" He managed to get his voice out.

"…Roxas?" Riku quirked his eyebrow. Sora gulped.

"R-Riku! It's you!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. "H-How have you been?" Sora asked. Riku stared at him intently.

"I'm good. What about you? I heard you returned today," Riku said.

"G-Good too! I mean, I am good. Healthy as always!" Sora exclaimed.

"…Are you all right?" Riku asked. "You…are stammering."

"W-What? So? W-Why is everyone keeps asking me about it?" Sora pouted. Riku awed.

"Okay, did you just pout?" Riku asked. Sora stunned then gulped. "Are you sure you are all right? Maybe the summer vacation completely has changed you," Riku said. Sora coughed.

"M-Maybe. Um…sorry," Sora said. Riku shook his head.

"Well, I am glad you are back now," Riku said, smiling handsomely. Sora stared at the smile before he blushed red.

"W-Well, I'm glad I came back and see you," Sora said then smiled sweetly. Riku stared hard on Sora.

"Yeah…" Riku said unsure. "Nice having you back." Sora smiled wide.

'_I think I'm going to be in heaven with Riku…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sora woke up in start. A bead of sweat trailed down from his forehead. He closed his eyes, panting as he remembered the dream he just had. _'Was that really a dream? It feels and looks like a real one…I wonder why he is doing that to me?'_ Sora thought then sighed. _'This is crazy. I barely met Riku and I already have dream about him kissing me! Shit!'_

"Morning Roxas," Namine poked her head into Roxas's room and smiled upon seeing her brother's double had awaked.

"Oh, morning Namine," Sora greeted. Namine smiled happily, approached him then sat down on the bed next to him. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"What do you want for today's breakfast?" Namine asked.

"Uh…how about pancake?" Sora said. Namine smiled wide.

"All right. I make pancake for you," Namine said before she excused herself and walked out of Roxas's room.

'_I hope Roxas likes to eat pancake…'_ Sora sweatdropped.

--------------------------------

"Morning!" He sat up instantly and blinked sleepily at the person on the bed with him. He rubbed his sleepy eyes then looked at a redhead young man he had met last night, grinning wide and huge at him. "Morning Sora!" Axel greeted loudly. Roxas groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Axel?" Roxas asked, hissed. Axel blinked cutely at the blonde.

"What else? Since today is Sunday, we should hang out together at our usual place!" Axel replied. Roxas sighed in tired.

"I have no mood to go to your stupid usual place, Axel. I'm too tired to stay awake now," Roxas said.

"What? But I want to hang out with you!" Axel whined as he tugged Roxas's sleeve cutely. Roxas stared at annoying Axel in tired before he sighed again.

"Fine," Roxas said then got off the bed to go to the bathroom. After taking a bath and changed his clothe, he went downstairs to see Sora's father and brother were talking with Axel. When the redhead man noticed his presence, he looked at Roxas and had his eyes widened.

"Wow! What a nice shirt you have! I never know you have this shirt, Sora!" Axel said.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" Roxas asked lazily. Axel nodded happily. Roxas looked at Sora's father and brother. "Can I go with this stupid redhead?" Roxas asked. Axel whined.

"Sure. Just come back before six o'clock," Sora's brother named Leon said. Roxas nodded then dragged whining Axel out of the house.

"We take a walk!" Axel exclaimed and clutched Roxas's hands. Roxas wanted to protest and pulled his hand away from Axel's grip but when he saw at how happy Axel was, he cancelled his intention. After a long walk, including a rambling from Axel, they finally arrived at a 'usual place' Axel was talking about. Roxas stared up at a tall and large tree before him.

"So…what are we going to do?" Roxas asked.

"What else? Cooking!" Axel exclaimed then climbed the tree in fast speed. Roxas stunned and shocked. He looked up at the tree where Axel was waving him to tell him to climb up.

"He must be joking," Roxas said, shaking his head. Then, he started to climb the tree. _'I have never climbed a tree before…'_ Roxas thought and sweatdropped when he slid down on the ground. _'Shit…'_

"You cannot climb?" Axel asked from above. Roxas grunted when he slid down again. He tried again, only to fall down again. Angry, he kicked the tree in frustration. "You want me to help?" Axel asked.

"No!" Roxas replied harshly and furiously. He stared up at the tree again in hatred before he glared at the trunk before him. With determination in his heart, he charged towards the tree and focused all of his energy in his feet. Using a force from his feet, he climbed up and in the next second, he managed to get to the top.

"Awesome!" Axel clapped his hands happily. Roxas panted in tired, nevertheless, Axel saw him smiling in satisfaction.

"I-I did it," Roxas sighed. Axel rubbed Roxas's back slowly and gently.

"Yeah, you did it," Axel said in a soft tone that caught Roxas's attention. When the blonde saw Axel's soft and gentle expression, his face turned red. "So, wanna play cooking?" Axel asked, grinning wide. Roxas blinked then looked at the tree house to see a spatula, bowl, spoon, fork, knife and even a place to cook. He sweatdropped.

'_He is serious, huh?'_

--------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Sora asked Roxas's best friend, Riku.

"Where else? Destiny Island," Riku replied. Sora blinked.

'_Destiny Island? I thought this is a Destiny Island…'_ Sora thought. He then looked outside of the window of Riku's car. Riku's car was amazing; the first thought that came across Sora's head when he met Riku this morning. Roxas's best friend had decided to fetch him after he promised they would hang out together last night.

"We're here," Riku said as he stopped his car. Sora blinked. In front of Riku's car was a wide sea with a distant small island. They were at a normal and small pier where only one boat found here. He watched as Riku stepped out of the car and went to untie a tied boat. Then Riku gestured him to step out of the car.

"Um…what is the boat for?" Sora asked. Riku glanced at Sora in confusion.

"We're going to Destiny Island," Riku said. Sora blinked. "Honestly Roxas, don't tell me you have forgotten our hang out place. That island," Riku said as he pointed at the small island behind him. Sora's eyes widened in shock. "That is Destiny Island while here is Destiny Mainland. Well, can we go now?" Riku asked as he got into the boat.

"O-Oh," Sora said then went into the boat. He sat still as well as in nervous as Riku started to swing the oars in the water backwards. Their small boat then slowly moved towards the small island and as Sora waited for them to get there, he watched Riku. He watched Riku's body to be exact.

'_I never thought Roxas's best friend is so handsome and gorgeous. I never have seen someone handsome except Axel and his friends. But Riku…Riku is so gorgeous…no wonder he is so famous…'_ Sora thought and smiled dreamily as he remembered his dream. Riku noticed Sora's dreamy smile and could not help but to stare at the brunet.

Suddenly a large wave hit their boat, causing them to lose their balance. Since Riku already used to this kind of situation, he just balanced himself by clutching both side of the boat. Once the wave calm, Riku sighed in relieve, and was about to speak with Sora when he found out the brunet had gone missing.

"Shit! Where is he?" Riku panicked and started to look around the boat. He did not see anyone when then he spotted brown not far from his boat floating. Suddenly Sora emerged from it and gasped for air. Not wasting more time, Riku jumped into the water and swam towards Sora. He rescued Sora to find the brunet was had lost his conscious and was not breathing.

Thinking it was the only way to do; he captured the brunet's lips and breathed him in. After a couple of times trying, the brunet gasped for air heavily and blinked his eyes weakly. "R-Riku…!" Sora choked then wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku, feeling warm from inside, slowly lead them back to the boat and helped Sora to get in. they both panted in tired as well as afraid.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked, panting.

"Y-Yeah," Sora gasped. "I-I'm fine…t-thank you," Sora said.

"H-Heh," Riku smirked. "What were you thinking back then? You should be clutching the sides of the boat," Riku said. Sora gulped.

"S-Sorry," Sora said. "I-I guess I was really afraid of shaking…"

"…You're afraid of what?" Riku asked.

"Afraid of shaking. L-Like an earthquake. Like just now. It scares me," Sora said then wrapped himself as if he was cold. Riku stared at the brunet in question and confusion. Nevertheless, he did not ask the brunet any further question. He grabbed the oars and started swinging it in the water, making the boat moved forwards towards the Destiny Island.

Once they arrived, Sora quickly jumped out the boat and sat down on the sandy beach. Riku tied the boat to the pier and stood next to Sora. "Are you all right?" Riku asked, worried. Sora nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. I am fine. Can you leave me alone for a while?" Sora asked. Riku sat down next to Sora and rested his palms on the beach. Sora frowned badly.

"We used to stay like this, you know," Riku said. Sora glanced at Riku to find the handsome young man was smiling softly. "Don't you remember? You hated it if I left you alone here."

"…N-No, I don't remember. Sorry," Sora said. _'Roxas hated to be alone…?'_

"It's all right. I understand," Riku said. They both then stayed in silent, enjoying the sun that hung high before them. "So, you're all right now?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora. The brunet blushed and cutely nodded. Riku smiled. "Does that mean we can do whatever we should do by now?" Riku asked. Sora blinked.

"Uh…"

"Come on," Riku said, pulled Sora up by wrist and took something out from his pocket then tossed it to Sora. Sora looked down at his palm. It was a short sword but he noticed there was an extra layer at the end. He then looked at Riku who had a long sword.

"W-What are we doing?" Sora asked. Riku chuckled.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about it too?" Riku asked. Sora titled his head in cute way. "Just pulled the layer at the end and it will become a long sword like mine," Riku said. Sora confused but he still pulled the layer at the end of the sword. His eyes widened when as he pulled out, the sword getting longer and longer until it was as long as Riku's sword.

"W-Wow," Sora said. Riku smiled then swung his sword.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. Sora blinked at Riku.

"Ready for what?" Sora asked. Riku smirked.

"Duel with me, of course," Riku said. Sora stared at Riku in shock before he laughed.

"You're joking right? I mean, you must know that I cannot duel that you give me this sword. Very funny, Riku," Sora said. Riku quirked his eyebrow.

"This is what we always do," Riku said. Sora stunned. "Dueling."

'_He cannot be serious…Oh shit! Why did not Roxas told me!?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"…Are you all right?" Axel asked as he poked Roxas's body on the floor.

"Shut up…" Roxas hissed. Axel tilted his head then poked Roxas's body again. Roxas snapped his head to glare at Axel and hissed. "I said, shut up!"

"…you're really grumpy, Sora," Axel said. Roxas frowned then buried his face in his folded arms on the floor. "Are you sure you're all right? You kept flushing during our cooking game," Axel said. Roxas blushed redder than before without Axel could see it.

'_Who would not be flushing when he acts as a father and I was as a mother and he TOLD me to kiss him when he GETS home! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sora for not telling me! And he said this is fun!? This is fucking embarrassing! Really embarrassing! Kissing each other!? I'm boy for goodness sake!'_ Roxas screamed in head. _'I cannot believe I kissed him!'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_W-What!?" Roxas shrieked then stared at Axel in shock. "What do you mean I should kiss you!?" _

"_Huh? Of course, you should kiss me. I am your husband. Teddy here is our son and you are my wife. I got home, and like every wife do, they kiss each other," Axel said. Roxas stared at Axel in bewilderment. _

"_You can't be serious. You're a guy!" Roxas said. _

"_So? We always do this when we hang out, Sora. What? Don't tell me you have forgotten our day…?" Axel whined and sniffed. Roxas shook his head. _

'_He's crying! Shit!' Roxas cursed then slowly crawled towards the redhead. He lifted Axel's chin and looked at the teary eyes. 'He's really crying…' Somehow knowing the fact made Roxas felt pity and could not help but to want to stop Axel from crying. So, he did what he should have done before. He leaned close to Axel's face and gave a sweet kiss on the redhead's lips. _

_Axel's eyes widened in surprise but soon, he responded to the kiss. He clutched Roxas's hair and pulled the blonde close to him to deepen their kiss. Roxas sighed between the kiss, completely surrender in Axel's arms. After a few minutes of hot kissing session, they both stopped and looked at each other while panting. _

"_Wow. I never know you are a great kisser, Sora," Axel said, grinning. Roxas stared. He did not see any tears anymore from Axel's eyes, which was good, but he disliked the fact when he found out that Axel was actually pretending to cry. His face suddenly turned as red as chili as he remembered he had kissed Axel using a tongue. Soon, anger started to boil in his heart and he glared at Axel in hatred. _

"_Y-You…" _

"_Eh?" Axel blinked. _

"_YOU PERVERT!!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Sora, are you all right?" Axel asked, extremely worried. Roxas frowned.

'_I am not Sora!'_

"U-Um…I'm sorry that I pretend to cry to make you kiss me. I thought you would not mind. I mean, it always work every time I used it," Axel said.

'_What does that supposed to mean? So, you have kissed Sora before!? Countless time?'_ Roxas frowned more.

"I am really sorry, Sora. M-Maybe I should go so you can cool yourself," Axel said and was about to stand up when something stopped him. He looked down at his hand to see Roxas was clutching his wrist.

"D-Don't leave me alone," Roxas said, sounds pleading especially when he had his blue eyes shimmered on him. Axel stared at Roxas in awe, amaze before he sat down next to Roxas, and smiled.

"If that's what you want, I won't leave you," Axel said. Roxas blushed and sweetly smiled.

"Thanks," Roxas said. "A-And, sorry for punching you just now."

"It's all right," Axel said then rubbed his chin. "I never thought you have a strong strength, Sora." Roxas bit his bottom lip. "What were you doing in the camp anyway? Punching someone who bullied you that you get this strong? Hahahaha." Roxas smiled weakly before he hugged himself. "Something wrong?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head. "…So…you don't like to be alone."

"I hated to be alone," Roxas said. Axel quirked his eyebrow.

"You know, you used to hate it when someone around you whiles you're crying," Axel said. Roxas quirked his eyebrow.

'_Sora wants to be alone? What is he, stupid? Who would want to be alone!?'_

"Well, I guess you did not want someone to see you cry back then. Now, I am so happy I can see your cry!" Axel exclaimed happily and punched by Roxas. "Oww…"

"Don't be so happy. I will not cry in front of you, moron," Roxas said before he looked away. Axel rubbed his nose then smiled.

"Do you want me to hug you then?" Axel asked. Roxas instantly looked at Axel and frowned.

"W-What? Why should I?"

"Because you kept shivering. I guess I should use my body to warm you up," Axel said, grinning wide. Roxas blushed red.

"N-No! I don't need you," Roxas muttered.

"Come on…" Axel crawled close to Roxas.

"S-Stay away from me!" Roxas hissed. Axel grinned wider than before. "Stay away from me or I will kick your man!" Axel halted for a while before he smirked and crawled faster than before. Before Roxas could kick Axel, Axel charged himself towards Roxas, making him pinned the blonde in the process.

--

Riku watched at Sora in concern. The brunet was panting, gasping as well as breathing hard as he lie down on the sandy beach. Even though after he passed out after they have a duel together just now. Riku sat down next to Sora and smiled weakly at the brunet. "Are you all right now?" Riku asked.

"I'm still tired…" Sora heaved.

"You know, you're getting really weak. Usually we can last for another hour," Riku said. Sora sat up instantly and stared at Riku in shock.

"A-Another hour? Are you kidding me!? That duel had just taken all of my energy!" Sora exclaimed. Riku chuckled coolly then smirked at Sora.

"I still cannot believe you lost energy so easily. It is as if you are not you anymore," Riku said. Sora stunned then gulped.

"W-Well, I am really tired. It's probably from the swimming…" Sora said.

"Hey, I'm the one who was doing the swimming. I even pulled you back to the boat," Riku said. Sora blushed red cutely and the sight made Riku stared at the brunet in awe. Then, he remembered the time when he saved Sora from losing his breath. The brunet was not breathing, probably from swallowing too much water, and he had no choice but to give the brunet an air.

Instinctively, he brought his hand up and he touched his lips. He could still remember the tingling feeling when he tried to gain the brunet's breathes. He felt the sensation flowing inside of him when their lips locked together. It may not be a kiss, but it sure left him a lot of thinking and swirling stomach. It was weird for him to feel about it but it was real and understanding.

"Riku? Hello?" Sora waved his hand in front of Riku. The famous blinked then looked at Sora.

"Yes? What is it?" Riku asked.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked, worried. Riku stared before he chuckled. "W-What?"

"I am should be the one who is asking that question," Riku said. Sora pouted cutely. "So, feeling better now?"

"I guess so," Sora replied. Riku smiled.

"Do you want another duel?" Riku asked. Sora startled then quickly and roughly shook his head.

"No! I don't want another duel! I have enough!" Sora whined. Riku laughed.

"My, aren't you cute," Riku said as he pinched Sora's cheek.

"H-Hey! That's hurt!" Sora slapped Riku's hand and pouting rubbed his cheek.

"All right then. Why don't we go back to the mainland? Or do you want to stay here more?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Riku before he looked at the sunset before them. He smiled.

"I want to stay here more. Who knew this will the last time I watch this sunset…" Sora said. Riku smirked.

"Yeah. Who knew this will the last time we watch this sunset together…" Riku said. Sora smiled wider, and then blinked. He glanced at Riku from the corner of his eyes, feeling nervous.

'_Riku sounds as if he was talking about me and him…'_ Sora thought but then he shook his head. _'Maybe it was just my imagination. But it's true. Maybe this will be the last time we both together watching a sunset…'_ Sora smiled weakly and without him knowing it, he rested his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku looked at Sora's head to see Sora's sweet smile.

'_Heh. How sweet.'_

--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Sora was blushing red. He remembered about last week's event where he slept in Riku's arms after he rested his head on the handsome young man's shoulder for a long time. It seemed that the sight of sunset made him getting sleepy that he fell asleep without him knowing about it. When he woke up, he found out he was in Riku's arms while the young handsome man was carrying him to his room.

"Is that your bag?" Riku asked as he watched Sora bounced down from upstairs. The brunet was wearing a large cute Winnie the Pooh bag Riku had never seen before.

"Yup! It's my favorite bag!" Sora exclaimed.

"Honestly…I really think the summer vacation had warmed your head up," Riku said. Sora blushed and pouted cutely.

"So what if I carry a Winnie the Pooh? I think it's cute!" Sora pouted then walked out of the house followed by Riku.

"I don't mind, but what if the others saw it. I bet they'll be laughing at you," Riku said.

"Humph. Then, let them talk," Sora said. Riku chuckled then shook his head.

"Whatever you say," Riku said then got into his car. Today, Sora went to Roxas's college thanks to Riku who gave him a ride using his Porsche silver car. The moment his car entered the college's car park, uncountable girls started to rush towards Riku's car and squealed loudly that Sora was too shock or speechless to do or say anything. In his life, he had never seen so many girls gathered around one person, except maybe his own real blood brother.

"Riku! Riku!"

"We love you!"

"P-Please ladies, let me and my friend here walk through," Riku said, though he was showing his charming smile Sora had never seen before. It amazed Sora when the girls instantly moved away to give some spaces for them. Riku smiled another charming smile then pulled Sora towards the college building.

"W-Wow. I have never seen so many girls gathering around one man before," Sora said once they were inside the college building. He looked around, saw some of the girls were drooling as he and Riku walked pass them.

"Heh. As if you have never experience it before," Riku said.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about last years' academic ceremony?" Riku crossed his arms. Sora blushed and cutely pouted. "Well, I think I will get used to your forgetting about the past. Anyway, last year you got first place in Math that all the nerdy girls started to chase after you."

"Really?" _'Wow! Roxas must be really clever!'_ Sora thought. "But I'm not as famous as you, Riku. You're so cool and clever!" Sora exclaimed. Riku stared at Sora for a while before he looked away, blushing.

'_Why am I feeling this?'_ Riku thought.

"So, where are we going now?" Sora asked.

"Let's go to the locker first. Then we go to Math class," Riku said. Sora nodded and followed the famous boy to their locker. They arrived at their locker and Sora used the key Roxas had given to him to open it. His jaw dropped as he stared in shock at Roxas's locker. It was completely different than his locker. Roxas's locker was much cleaner and smarter than his locker back in Twilight Kingdom.

'_Wow…Roxas sure love to clean his locker…'_ Sora thought as he put in his book. Then he closed the locker and locked it before he looked at Riku. His eyes instantly fell upon a young man who was talking with Riku. The young man had brown plus blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He quirked his eyebrow when he saw a Blitzball necklace around the young man's neck. _'That necklace…looks familiar…'_

"So, you're going to your class now?" The young man asked. Riku nodded.

"I'm going with him," Riku said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Sora at behind. The young man looked at Sora then quirked his eyebrow. Sora gulped, feeling panic all of sudden.

"Sora?" The young man voiced. Sora's eyes widened.

"W-What?" _'H-How does he know? WHO IS HE?'_ Sora's mind screamed loudly. Suddenly, he remembered. He stared at the young man intently and his mouth widened open. "Tidus?"

--

Today would be the first time Roxas went to Sora's college. He had asked Axel unwillingly to accompany him to go to the college together. As he predicted, after two minutes he called Axel, the redhead appeared before Sora's front door, grinning wide and hugely at him. "Morning!" Axel exclaimed.

"Morning Axel," Roxas greeted lazily. Despite he did not like Axel because of his annoying attitude, he still could not help but to miss Sora's best friend. A week ago, he and Axel had been spending time in his and Sora's tree house and both of them were playing cooking. He also had his kiss stolen by the redhead. Just thinking about the kiss made Roxas blushed red. "All right. Let's go," Roxas said as he grabbed his bag.

"What happened to your Winnie the Pooh school bag?" Axel asked. Roxas blinked.

"Are you saying _I_ carried Winnie the Pooh bag to college?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"Your brother Leon bought it for you when you were ten years old. You were very happy back then that you promised Leon you will carry it until you reached twenty," Axel said. Roxas sweatdropped.

'_That stupid Sora…what the hell…Winnie the Pooh!? He must be crazy!'_ "No, I don't need the childish bag anymore. I have thrown it," Roxas said. Axel gasped.

"You throw it away? Are you mad? Leon will kill you!" Axel wailed.

"I don't care. I'm not a kid anymore. Now can we go!?" Roxas hissed.

"B-But what if Leon finds out?" Axel asked, worried. Roxas sighed.

"I don't have a mood to talk about this. Now, if you ask anymore question, I will leave you!" Roxas barked before he left the house. Axel gulped then looked at Leon who just descended the stairs. When he saw Leon's darkened eyes, he quickly ran out of the house. Leon snorted then went to the kitchen.

"Stupid Sora."

--

They arrived in Sora's college ten minutes before the bell ring. Since Axel and Sora were both taking same subjects, they both also have the same classes. It was a lucky for Roxas when he knew about this. That means he does not have to have difficult times to look for the classes anymore. All he had to do was to follow Axel around.

"Morning Axel!" a Mohawk-haired young man suddenly appeared both of them, squealing as well as greeting.

'_What the?'_

"Morning Demyx!" Axel squealed then he and Demyx hugged each other before they bounced happily in circle. Roxas tried not to laugh so he looked at another person standing near them. The young man had dark purple hair that almost covered half of his place. Judging from the face, Roxas instantly knew that the young man was an emotional kind of person.

"How's your vacation?" Demyx asked.

"Good! Good! It was fun to be with Reno in Midgar!" Axel exclaimed. Demyx nodded happily for Axel then saw Roxas standing behind Axel. Roxas tried not to show any nervousness as Demyx stared at him intently and eyed him from top to toe. Suddenly Dmeyx squealed.

"Sora! What have you done to your hair!? It's so cute!" Demyx said and ruffled Roxas's hair playfully.

"H-Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Roxas said as he slapped Demyx's hand.

"Aww! Your voice even still as cute as ever!" Demyx said. Roxas hissed angrily.

"All right. All right. Enough Demyx. Sora's been moody since he came back from the camp," Axel said.

"Really? Aww…" Demyx grinned wide that Roxas shivered down his spine. "Oh well, Zexion and I have to go now!" Demyx said before he dragged the dark purple-haired young man away from them. Roxas sighed once the annoying Demyx gone.

"That Demyx…he's just like you," Roxas said.

"Eh? Me? Hahahaha!" Axel laughed. Roxas frowned. "He's more like you, Sora! You both are stupid and childish!"

"You can't be serious to think me same like him…" Roxas rubbed his temples. Axel giggled.

"Anyway, let's go to our class," Axel said then dragged Roxas towards their first class. On the way, Axel decided to stop by the locker to take out his items. "That is your locker, in case you forgot about that," Axel said as he pointed at the locker next to him. Roxas pouted cutely then used the key Sora had given to him to open Sora's locker. His eyes widened when he looked at Sora's locker.

It was messy. It had a pictures of cartoon every plastered inside the locker. A cute crown doll hanging at the top inside of Sora's locker. The books were messy and stained by dusts as well as spider webs. It made Roxas wondered how a spider got into the locker when it was locked very tightly.

'_Maybe he pets a spider…'_ Roxas thought and sweatdropped. Carefully, he pulled out the spider web and started to clean the locker. Axel helped him to clean the locker after a few minutes of struggle. Once they were finished, Roxas smiled at Sora's locker in satisfaction. _'Now this is what I call a locker,'_ Roxas thought.

"You're ready? It would be five minutes more before the bell ring," Axel said as he checked his wristwatch.

"All right. Wait up!" Roxas called when Axel walked away. They both then walked side by side until Axel met another one of his friends. It was yet another young man who was wearing headband over his head, hiding his blonde-brownish hair. The young man had a scar across his face, reminded him of Sora's brother, Leon. There was also another young man whom reminded him of someone he used to know before but could not remember.

"Yo Seifer! How ya been?" Axel gave a high-five with the young man. Roxas blinked.

'_Seifer…Seifer…why is the name sounds familiar…?'_ Roxas thought and furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about the name intently. Then he looked at another young man behind Seifer and his heart started to pump fast. _'He looks familiar…'_

"Hey Axel. I heard you stayed with Reno during summer vacation," the young man behind Seifer said.

"Yes, and it was fun!" Axel replied. The young man chuckled before he looked at Roxas. They both stared at each other for a very long time as they eyed each other from top to toe. Suddenly, something bugged Roxas's head. He furrowed his eyebrows more together when the images played in his head. And realization hit him.

"Shit!" Roxas suddenly said. The young man had his eyes widened.

"Oh! Now I remember! Roxas!"

"Oh double shit!" Roxas said. "Hayner!"

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

Roxas sighed before he looked at the two young men sitting on the chairs around the table. He knew both of them from a long time ago. It was a surprise when he met his old friends from Destiny Kingdom again after not seeing them for a very long time. Who would have thought he would meet them with Axel. This could mean a bad sign.

"So…" Hayner rubbed his chin. "You exchanged with Sora?"

"Yes and quit asking me the very same question already," Roxas hissed. Hayner blinked before he laughed. "And stop laughing!" Roxas barked. Hayner giggled instead. "I cannot believe this. I have never expected someone I know will be here and I never expected it would be the two of you," Roxas said, sighing.

"Well, you should have listened to me when I called you last time. I did tell you that Seifer and I have transferred here because our fathers have been promoted," Hayner said. Roxas shook his head. "So, does Axel know?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know. You called my name just now," Roxas said, glaring deadly at Hayner who immediately sweatdropped.

"Don't blame me! I didn't know you and Sora were switched!" Hayner said.

"Shut up. Now he will think I am not Sora," Roxas said, biting his bottom lip.

"You worried?" Seifer asked. Roxas looked at Seifer before he bowed.

"Of course I am. What if he hates me for lying to him? Not that I care about it but I don't want him to hate Sora," Roxas said. Hayner smirked.

"You worry that he will not like you?" Hayner asked. Roxas frowned.

"What are you talking about? I will kick you if you said anything stupid once more," Roxas said.

"All right. All right. Jeez, you haven't changed," Hayner said. Roxas sighed.

"What should I do? He probably has guessed I am not Sora," Roxas said.

"I doubt he knows," Seifer said.

"What?" Roxas asked. Seifer than gestured his head and Roxas looked to find Axel was approaching them. He gulped as Axel getting closer to him and panicked that he wanted to run away when Axel was frowning badly. When Axel stood before their table with his hands at his hip, Roxas extremely nervous as well as afraid.

"Are you finished with him?" Axel asked Hayner and Seifer.

"Why do you ask?" Hayner asked. Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled the blonde up to stand.

"Because Sora is late for his first class!" Axel stated. Roxas blinked. Hayner and Seifer smirked. "Mrs. Lockhart told me to fetch Sora before she fills Sora's attendance as absent."

"Well, we already finish actually. You can take him away," Hayner said, waving his hand sarcastically. Axel smiled wide then quickly dragged stunned Roxas away from Hayner and Seifer back to the class. Once they arrived, Axel lead him to their seats and Roxas was still shock.

"Sora, are you all right?" Mrs. Lockhart asked. Roxas blinked at a long black-haired woman who was wearing tight black shirt and trouser.

"Uh, yeah, I am all right," Roxas replied.

"Well, you're lucky Axel here told me you are in bathroom. If he had not told me, I probably have made you absent," Mrs. Lockhart said, smirking wide. Roxas gulped then looked at grinning Axel.

"Thanks," Roxas said. Axel shook his head.

"Just doing my job as a best friend!" Axel said. Roxas smiled weakly. "So, Hayner called you by Roxas." Roxas suddenly felt heavyhearted.

"Um…that was my name…long time ago," Roxas said. Axel tilted his head in cute way.

"I never knew that," Axel said. Roxas chuckled softly.

"W-Well, it was a name Hayner and Seifer called me before I met you," Roxas said. Axel stared at Roxas for a very long time before he smiled.

"I see. Then, can I call you by that name then?" Axel asked. Roxas startled.

"W-Why?"

"I don't know," Axel said then looked at the whiteboard for a while before he smiled at Roxas. "I guess I like the sound of that name more," he said. Roxas stunned. Then he blushed and bowed down.

"W-Whatever," Roxas said. Axel grinned wide.

"All right! You are still my best friend even if I call you by different name…" Axel smirked. "Roxas," he said. Roxas blushed redder than before without knowing it.

"Thanks…Axel." In addition, his heart beats faster than before.

--

Sora was nervous. He glanced at his old friend named Tidus to find Tidus was staring at him intently before he bowed down. He tried not to speak or talk because the moment he talk, Tidus will cut his words and asked him what was wrong with him and why he was doing such a thing. Not only that, he also noticed that Riku was sitting not far from their table.

"Sora," Tidus broke the long silent. Sora looked at his old friend. "Tell me why are you acting as Roxas?" Tidus asked. Sora sweatdropped.

"U-Uh…b-because he and I are switched," Sora replied. Tidus quirked his eyebrow. "Actually, I met Roxas during our summer vacation in the camp. There, we met and became friend and then, a day before we left, we both agreed to switch our life," Sora said.

"And fool Riku by telling him that you are Roxas?" Tidus said. Sora nodded. "And he fell for it?" Tidus asked. Sora nodded. "I cannot believe this…" Tidus looked at Riku who was watching them before he looked at Sora. "Are you sure Riku really think that you are Roxas?" Tidus asked.

"Well yeah. He never ask anything to me and kept talking about the past. He even brought me to their Destiny Island and we both have a duel," Sora said. Tidus frowned. "Why are you frowning at me like that?" Sora asked, frowning as well.

"Nothing," Tidus said and shook his head. "I guess the cleverest boy is not really that clever," Tidus muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Nothing. So, what are you going to do now?" Tidus asked. Sora blinked. "Don't tell me you are going to become Roxas for the rest of your life." Sora blushed red.

"O-Of course not. If I become Roxas, he would not see the real me…" Sora said. Tidus blinked.

"Sora…" Tidus leaned close to the brunet until they were inch away. Sora tried not to move because if he did, they will kiss accidentally.

"W-What?"

"Are you in love with Riku?" Tidus asked. Sora startled at the question that he gasped and thus, his lips accidentally touched Tidus's lips. They both stared at each other in shock before they shrieked in horror. Riku, who had been watching them for the whole time, had his eyes wide and quickly rushed to Sora. "Oh damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Tidus roughly wiped his lips. Suddenly, he felt cold and he slowly looked at Riku to find he was glaring at him intently. _'What the…?'_

"Oh my god. Oh my god. My first kiss…my first kiss…no…this cannot be…" Sora's eyes swelled with tears.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked. Sora looked up at Riku and more tears flowed down. "H-Hey."

"R-Riku…t-that kiss was supposed f-for…" Sora then cried, startling everyone.

"What did you do to him?" Riku asked Tidus.

"I didn't do anything!" Tidus said.

"You kissed him," Riku said, frowning. Tidus blinked.

"I didn't! It was just a peek! It was an accident!" Tidus explained.

"And it's your fault that he cries too!" Riku said. Tidus startled.

"W-What? I didn't hurt him!" Tidus said.

"You hurt his heart!"

"What the!?"

"BE QUIET!" Sora suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise, including Riku. "J-Just be quiet and don't look at me, I'm warning you or I kill you!" Sora shouted, glaring at everyone. Everyone looked away from him and waited until he said something. "I-I'm going to bathroom…" Sora said as he slowly stood up and left the cafeteria. Riku looked at the door before he glared at frowning Tidus.

"Riku…" Tidus gulped.

"Don't you dare," Riku said before he left the cafeteria. Tidus sighed, rubbed his temples.

"I cannot believe this. And here I thought he was the cleverest. It was more like, he's a genius."

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

Sora was in man's bathroom. He was crying in one of the lavatories because his first kiss had been stolen by his old friend and he was thinking of saving his first kiss for certain gorgeous silver hair he had met a week ago. _'Stupid! Stupid Tidus! R-Riku was supposed to kiss me! Why? Why does he have to be so close to me?'_

"Are you in there?" Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. Sora looked at a pair of feet behind the lavatory he currently occupied. It was no doubt the feet belonged to Roxas's best friend, Riku.

"R-Riku…" he voiced.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'm all right," Sora said, wiped his eyes. He composed and calmed himself down before he stepped out of the lavatory and smiled at worried Riku.

"Better?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"I'm sorry that I cried aloud back there," Sora said. Riku shook his head.

"That's quite understanding," Riku said. Sora smiled weakly. "So…Tidus kissed you?" Riku asked. Sora gulped.

'_Why is he asking me that?'_ "A-Actually, it was an accident. If I have not move, we wouldn't accidentally kissed at each other. I-It was just a peek anyway," Sora said. Riku smiled.

"Was the kiss really matter to you?" Riku asked. Sora stared at Riku in shock.

"W-What?"

"The first kiss. Is it really matter to you?" Riku asked. Sora blushed red.

"Of course. It's my first kiss after all," Sora said. "People said first kiss is unforgettable. So I thought maybe I should give my first kiss to someone I really like, but…Tidus…sigh…" Sora rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling nausea.

"H-Hey, are you all right?" Riku asked when Sora staggered backwards. He quickly caught Sora's body when all of sudden Sora collapsed.

"I-I don't feel so good…" Sora murmured close to Riku's ears when he was in Riku's arms. Riku frowned. He touched Sora's forehead and found it to be so warm.

"You're having a fever," Riku said. Sora sighed as he rested his chin on Riku's shoulder. Then he buried his face on Riku's chest and clutched his back shirt. _'Must be because of the drowning last time…'_ "Come on," Riku said as he scooped Sora and carried him out of the bathroom to the clinic.

--

"How's Roxas?" Tidus asked Riku who was sitting on the chair next to the bed where Sora was lying on it. Riku looked at Tidus over his shoulder before he looked at Sora.

"He only has a fever," Riku replied.

"I see," Tidus said. "Do you know how he got a fever?" Tidus asked. Riku silent.

"…I brought him to our usual spot. On the way, strong wave attack us and…he fell off the boat and almost drown," Riku said. Tidus nodded in understanding.

"No wonder he got fever…" Tidus muttered and Riku heard it.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," Tidus said. Riku frowned. "Anyway, I have to go now. Wakka is waiting for me."

"All right. I'll tell you once he awake," Riku said. Tidus nodded and was about to leave. "Wait," Riku called. Tidus looked at Riku who now was looking at him over his shoulder. "You…called him Sora," Riku said. Tidus gulped. "Why?" Riku asked.

"…You should ask him instead of me," Tidus said. "I'm sure he will tell you." And he left. Riku stared at Sora's body then slowly took Sora's hand and clutched it firmly before he kissed it softly and closed his eyes.

'_I am sorry…Sora…'_

--

Later, that afternoon, Sora woke up though he still feeling weak and hurt all over his body. He stared at the white ceiling for a long time, remembering what had happened before. Then he looked to his left to see a color of silver. It took him no more than two seconds to know instantly that the color of silver belonged to Riku.

'_Riku…I wish you were the one who kissed me…'_ Sora thought as he touched Riku's silver bang. Suddenly, Riku stirred and his aqua eyes fluttered open. Sora waited in nervousness, because he just remembered Riku might ask him about his real identity, until Riku opened his eyes completely and blinked at him.

"Sora?" Riku muttered the name that enough to make Sora's heart pumped fast. "You're awake…"

"Riku…" Sora smiled. Riku stared at Sora for a while before he smiled and leaned close to kiss Sora softly on lips. This action startled Sora the most since he never thought his dream would become so real. After Riku pulled away from the softest kiss Sora have ever had (not that he used to kiss someone before actually), the handsome young man looked at blushing brunet. "R-Riku…"

"I was worried," Riku said, smiling. He brought his hand up and caressed Sora's flushing face. "How are you feeling?" Riku asked.

"Still dizzy…I guess," Sora replied. Riku sighed in relieve then leaned against the chair. He crossed his arms and had his leg over his other thigh. Looking ever cool and calm, he looked at Sora intently and eyed him from top to toe.

"So…can you tell me who are you?" Riku asked. Sora stunned.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sora asked. Riku smiled.

"I know you're not Roxas," Riku said. Sora gulped. "Who are you?"

--

"What…are you doing?" Roxas asked the redhead who was currently rummaging through thousands of albums in his house. Then he saw Axel took out a very thick album that had dusts everywhere as well as spider web at the corner. He coughed when Axel blew off the dusts, causing him inhale some of the dusts. "Moron! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Look! Our photo album!" Axel exclaimed as he showed the album to Roxas. The blonde quirked his eyebrow then took the book where he opened it one by one. His eyes widened as he looked at the pictures where small Sora was taking a picture with cute, adorable, energetic and fiery small Axel.

"Aww…you're so cute…" Roxas said as he caressed Axel's picture. Axel grinned wide.

"There's more!" Axel said then flipped more pages. Roxas's eyes suddenly caught a picture where Axel gave a peek of kiss at Sora's cheek. He frowned. "Hehehehe. That is our first time we play Cooking! I got to become the mommy actually so I kissed you!"

"Oh?" Roxas did not sound interest on knowing what happened after that. For the rest of the time, Axel kept rambling about his memories with Sora while Roxas kept frowning. "Axel," Roxas finally got enough as he closed the book.

"Yes?" Axel asked innocently.

"Can you stop talking about the past? It's boring," Roxas said. Axel blinked.

"But I thought you love to talk about our past, Roxas," Axel said.

"Well, I don't love to talk about it anymore!" Roxas shouted, startling the redhead. Axel stared at Roxas in shock and when Roxas realized he had just shouted at Sora's best friend, he could not help but to feel guilty and embarrass about it. _'Shit…what am I angry for? Why am I so piss when Axel talked about Sora and him? Am I…jealous?'_ Roxas thought then frowned. _'Shit…don't tell me I have…'_

"Roxas, are you all right?" Axel asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine," Roxas said.

"Are you sure? I am really about you. This lately you have been acting weird," Axel said. Roxas bit his bottom lip then looked at Axel. Their blue and emerald eyes met and they both stared at each other for a very long time. Suddenly, Roxas leaned close to Axel so fast that it caught Axel's guard off when Roxas pressed his lips on his lips. After a long kiss, Roxas pulled away and looked at shocked Axel.

"I think I have fallen for you," Roxas said. Axel's eyes widened.

"How can you be so sure?" Axel asked. Roxas looked away and blushed.

"Because I kept feeling jealous when you talked about Sora," Roxas replied. Axel blinked, tilted his head in cute way then he smiled.

"But are you not Sora?" Axel asked.

"No!" Roxas said. Axel stunned. "I am not Sora! I-I'm someone else who look a lot like Sora!"

"…"

"…"

"…I knew it," Axel said. Roxas blinked only to stun to see smiling Axel. "From the moment I saw you, you are not Sora."

"W-What?"

"So, who are you?" Axel asked. Roxas gulped then bowed.

"I'm Roxas."

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 

"I-I'm Roxas…" Roxas said. He waited for Axel to say anything but the redhead just stayed silent for the twelve minutes. This made him nervous especially when he started to think about something what would happen to both him and Axel. A thought of Sora never cross in his head. He was more thinking about his relationship with Axel. After all, he had told Axel that he was not Sora.

"Can you tell me what is going on, Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at the redhead who was smiling.

"I…Sora and I met in the camp during summer vacation," Roxas said. Axel nodded in understanding. "We became close since then and a day before the last day of the camp, Sora suggested for both of us to switch place. After all, he thought we both look alike," Roxas said, shrugging. "And I never thought it works until I met Hayner and Seifer. They were my old friends back in Destiny Kingdom."

"…You know, the first time I met you, I thought you are Sora," Axel said. Roxas stiffened. "But after I saw your hair and listened to the way you talk, you are definitely not Sora."

"What?" Roxas confused.

"Actually, I have known that you are not Sora for a long time already," Axel said, grinning wide. Roxas's eyes widened.

"What? H-How?"

"Because Sora will never get rid of his Winnie the Pooh bag," Axel said. Roxas gulped. "And you said that Hayner and Seifer used to call you by Roxas before you met me. That's where you wrong," Axel said. Roxas blinked. "Didn't Sora tell you that he and I have been best friend since we were a baby?" Axel asked, tilting his head. The blonde stunned.

"Oh shit…" Roxas rubbed his temples. "I guess I'm suck at pretending to be someone else…" Axel chuckled softly. Suddenly, Roxas remembered something unforgettable. When he and Axel hanged out for the first time in Twilight Kingdom, they were playing cooking. Moreover, Roxas will never forget the time where he and Axel shared a very hot yet sweet kiss. _'Wait…that's mean he knew me before us both…'_ Roxas's eyes widened then instantly he looked at Axel in shock.

"What?" Axle blinked.

"You knew I am not Sora when we were playing cooking…" Roxas said. Axel blinked again before he grinned wide. Roxas suddenly blushed red and frowning. "You…knew I was not Sora yet you still played it with me…"

"Yes, I know," Axel said, smirking.

"W-Why?" Roxas asked.

"Well…I guess it's because I'm curious about who are you," Axel replied. Roxas stunned. "Actually it was more like I'm already interested on you."

"You…" Roxas disbelieved. He never thought Axel had an interest on him before they kissed and he never thought Axel actually was not talking about him and Sora. All this time, Axel was actually thinking of him as him and not as Sora. To think he had been feeling jealous because of nothing. The thought made him laugh. "Axel…you moron…" Roxas said, smiling. Axel grinned wide.

"Well then, why don't we introduce each other?" Axel suggested.

"What?"

"Like this," Axel said as he took Roxas's hand and gripped it. "How are you? I'm Axel, nice to meet you," Axel said. Roxas stared at Axel in awe before he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, moron."

--

Sora stared at Riku in shock. All these weeks, he had been spending time with Riku because he was supposed to be Roxas's replacement. He thought he had been acting well as Roxas and he knew he and Riku had becoming closer than before. However, he never thought all this Riku was thinking of him, as him. As Sora, not as Roxas.

"S-So…you knew I'm not Roxas from the very beginning?" Sora asked.

"From the moment I see you," Riku said.

"H-How? What's so different between Roxas and me? Everyone back at the camp always mistook us both," Sora said. Riku chuckled softly before he smiled handsomely at Sora.

"Everyone who doesn't know one of you very well, will make mistake in judging you both. But me, I have been with Roxas since we were kids and I know every detail of Roxas and I mean, his attitude, strength, speech and even his favorite food," Riku said. Sora gulped. "Namine told me that you ate pancake. Actually Roxas hates pancake."

"I-I'm speechless," Sora said.

"You should be," Riku said, eyeing Sora seductively.

"B-But why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged.

"I guess I want to know more about you," Riku said. Sora blinked. "You seem interesting. I thought; why not get to know him more?"

"Riku…I-I'm sorry. I should have told you about Roxas and my plan. Actually, we both only wanted to experience a different life. But I never thought it would be this difficult…" Sora said then sighed.

"So, where is Roxas now?" Riku asked.

"He's back in my place, Twilight Kingdom," Sora replied. Riku nodded in understanding. Then he eyed Sora again from top to toe. Ever since he met Sora, he knew instantly that Sora was not Roxas. For a second, he thought Sora was Roxas's new twin brother but when Sora greeted him as if he knew him, he started to get an idea. However, he never thought he would be very interested on the brunet.

"Sora," Riku called.

"H-Hmm?"

"May I ask who should be the one to take away your first kiss?" Riku asked. Sora stunned then blushed red.

"W-Why do you ask?" Sora asked.

"I'm curious," Riku said. Sora bit his bottom lip. Occasionally he looked at Riku to find the handsome and gorgeous young man was staring at him intently before he bowed down in embarrassment.

"I…um…It's you," Sora said quickly. Riku blinked.

"Me?" Riku asked. Sora nodded quickly. "Why me?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Riku in confusion.

'_What is he, stupid? And I thought he's the genius boy in college!'_ Sora sighed. "Because…I like you and I want someone I like to take away my first kiss," Sora said.

"…"

"…"

"…Do you know who took away your first kiss?" Riku asked.

"Uh…Tidus maybe," Sora said, frowning as he remembered he and Tidus accidentally kissed each other.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Riku.

"Why do you ask?"

"Does CPR included as kissing?" Riku asked. Sora blinked, getting more confuse than before.

"W-Why are you asking me that question?" Sora asked. Riku smirked then leaned closer to Sora's face. "R-Riku?"

"Remember when you drowned?" Riku asked. Sora nodded slowly. "You lose your breathing back then that I don't know what to do."

"H-Huh?"

"So I give you an air, through CPR," Riku said. Sora's blue eyes widened in shock.

"T-That's mean your lips a-and my lips are…" Sora gulped. Riku smirked.

"Exactly," Riku said before he kissed Sora. Sora blushed red at the kiss and more redder after Riku pulled away.

"W-Why?" Sora asked. Riku blinked before he chucked softly.

"To save you, of course," Riku said. Sora shook his head.

"No, not the CPR but the kiss after I woke up just now," Sora said.

"Oh…" Riku looked away, blushed. "I guess it's because I like you."

"You guess?" Sora frowned.

"All right, I like you," Riku said. Sora bit his bottom lip. Then, to Riku's awe, Sora smiled and leaned forwards close to kiss Riku. Riku responded to the kiss quickly and soon became a hot and passionate kiss session. They broke after a few minutes and they both stared at each other while panting. "What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked. Sora giggled.

"It means I like you too, Riku idiot."

"What did you just called me?" Riku quirked his eyebrow. Sora sweatdropped.

"Yes, I like you too," Sora said, smiling. Riku stared before he smiled. He leaned close again and kissed Sora, once again.

--


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Really? It went well?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded happily. "What did he say to you?"

"Well, he said we both will start over and becomes friends first. I also want to know Riku more and we both agreed to become friends in the mean time before we go…beyond, you know what I mean," Sora said, blushing. Roxas chuckled.

"Jeez. I cannot believe you have fallen for him. You both just met each other for a week!" Roxas stated.

"Correction Roxas, two weeks and three days," Sora said.

"Whatever," Roxas said and rolled his eyes.

"So, what about you and Axel?" Sora asked.

"He knew," Roxas said. Sora gasped.

"Seriously?" Sora asked.

"Yes. He knew from the very beginning and to think he kissed me during the cooking hang out," Roxas said. Sora laughed aloud. "Aww shut up. Why didn't you tell me you always play as cooking with Axel as hang out?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you always dueling with Riku?" Sora said, pouting. "He killed all of my energy in the first round."

"Are you kidding me? Jeez, you are really as weak as Axel said," Roxas said.

"Axel said that? Ohhhh, that man I am going to kick him," Sora hissed. Roxas shook his head in desperate. "So…how are you and Axel?" Sora asked.

"Well, I kind of like him even though he's really annoying," Roxas said.

"Hehehehe. I never thought this will happened to us," Sora said. Roxas smirked.

"Tell me about it. This is your stupid idea fault," Roxas said. Sora chuckled.

"But hey, at least we found something because of my idea," Sora said. Roxas smiled.

"I have to admit…you are right."

--

"Do you have to leave? I want to be with you!" Axel whined. His eyes were flowing with tears.

"I have to. But I will come back next week, moron," Roxas said.

"Really?" Hayner asked, amazed. Roxas nodded.

"I only go home to tell my family about me moving here," Roxas said.

"Do you think your father will let you go? I mean, he's very overprotective," Hayner said. Roxas shrugged.

"Then I just run away," Roxas said. Axel nodded and clapped his happily while Hayner and Seifer shook their head in sigh.

"Promise me you will come back! You can stay in my house!" Axel said.

"All right moron," Roxas said. There was a honk sound coming from the train that had arrived just now. "Well, that's my queue to go," Roxas said as he lifted his bag. He gave a peek of kiss at Axel's cheek before he went into the train. Suddenly he bumped onto someone and fell on his butt. "Oww…"

"Roxas?" He heard a familiar voice. Roxas blinked up and stunned to see two people standing before him.

"Riku? Sora?" Roxas quickly stood up and stared at the two in shock. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you come back tomorrow!"

"Well, I was about to but then your brother decided to quicken the time and forced me to come today. I'm lucky that Riku decided to follow me along," Sora said, hugging Riku's arm.

"I cannot believe this. Where's Cloud?" Roxas asked as he looked around until he saw a very handsome blonde man was talking with Sora's brother. _'What the hell?'_ The blonde man noticed Roxas and with a handsome smile, he approached Roxas and embraced him on the spot. "C-Cloud…" Roxas had difficulty in breathing because of Cloud's strong hug.

"Oh, I miss my little brother!" Cloud said.

"Let me go!" Roxas said then pushed Cloud to pant. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's just say I have decided to stay here," Cloud said. Roxas's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been promoted in my work and the company sent me here," Cloud said, beaming wide. Roxas speechless.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Roxas said, rubbed his temples before he looked at Sora and Riku. "What about you? You're going to stay here forever?" Roxas asked Riku.

"No. I'm just accompanying Sora to tell his father."

"Tell him what?"

"Actually I was thinking of studying in Destiny College," Sora said, smiling.

"What for?" Leon asked. Sora looked at his brother he had not seen for a while.

"W-Well, I want to study about Nature there," Sora said. Leon quirked his eyebrow. "All right, all right. I want to be with Riku." Leon looked at Riku intently.

"Whatever. You should ask father first," Leon said. Sora grinned wide. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw his old best friend.

"AXEL!" Sora squealed. Axel had a huge grin over his face.

"SORA!" Axel squealed then they both ran towards each other and hugged each other. Roxas and Riku watched in interest at Axel lifted Sora and spun around like a couple who had not seen each other for a very long time. They both also tried telling themselves that Sora and Axel was just best friend, not lover. "Sora, I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Axel!" Sora said then he punched Axel's jaw. Roxas covered his mouth in shock.

"O-Oww!"

"That's for telling Roxas that I am weak," Sora said, frowning.

"J-Jeez…are you really Sora because your punch is as strong as Roxas," Axel said, hissing. Sora laughed then quickly to Riku's side and embraced Riku's arm.

"You should thank Riku. He has taught me how to duel," Sora said. Axel shook his head to get rid of the dizziness in his head before he blinked his eyes at Riku. They stared at each other for a very long time before they both smirked.

"Looking good, Riku," Axel said. Roxas and Sora blinked.

"Yeah. I see you are still as idiotic as before," Riku said.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Axel whined. Riku shook his head and smirked before he noticed two pairs of eyes were staring at him. He looked at Sora who had confusion over his face.

"You knew each other?" Sora asked. Riku smiled handsomely.

"Axel is my friend too," Riku said. Roxas and Sora's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Roxas and Sora shrieked. "HOW!?"

"Well, Riku's brother is a friend with my brother," Axel said.

"You mean Sephiroth is a friend of--"

"Reno!?" Sora gasped. Axel and Riku nodded. "W-Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked Riku.

"I didn't know your best friend is Axel," Riku said, shrugging. Roxas sighed in desperate.

"Wow, I guess we all are fated to meet each other," Hayner said, chuckling.

"I cannot believe this…" Roxas said.

"I think it's cool," Sora said, grinning widely.

"Moron," Roxas muttered.

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"Hehehehe. Since everyone is here, why don't we go to Sora's house?" Axel suggested. Roxas was about to open his mouth when Axel said, "You should go too, Roxas! You can stay with Cloud now!" Roxas stared at Axel before he sighed.

"Fine," Roxas said, smirking. Therefore, happily, Axel led them back to Sora's house. Roxas and Sora decided to stay behind for a while to have a quick talk. They both stared at each other, smirking cutely. "I never thought our life will become like this."

"Me neither. But it wasn't so bad," Sora said.

"So, you're going to stay with Riku in Destiny Island?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded.

"I can live with Tidus," Sora said. "What about you? It seems that you cancelled your intention to leave."

"Yeah. I rather want to be with Axel. Besides, like he said, I can live with Cloud," Roxas said. Sora smiled.

"I am glad I met you, Roxas," Sora said. Roxas blinked. "If I have not met you, I would not have met Riku and be with him now." Roxas smiled.

"Same here, Sora. Same here," Roxas said. Sora grinned wide.

"Well then, let's go to my home!" Sora exclaimed and dragged Roxas away back to his home. Thus, the story ends here with the two identical friends who switched place in order to feel a different life. Fate plays its part to reunite two different persons but in the end, they gained something that they needed more than anything in their life did.

**THE END?**

This is just the beginning between two lives.


End file.
